One Day at a Time
by Jesse.Zombie
Summary: What if while in Kijuju Chris and Sheva accidentally killed Jill? How would it affect their return to "normal" life? Chris deals with grief while he goes on a downward spiral and cuts off his family and friends.
1. Chapter 1

I really wanted to write a new story but kept being stumped for a story idea. I finally came up with this. I'm not entirely sure how it turned out but I hope everyone here likes it!! Feedback is greatly appreciated =]

Imagine if when Sheva and Chris were fighting Jill their actions had a different outcome which affected the lives of everyone in the Kijuju mission.

One Day at a Time: Chapter One

His eyes glanced through the paper work scattered over his desk. The sound of pouring rain echoed through the cold draft that filled the small one-bedroom apartment. All he felt was cold and emptiness. Suddenly he heard the jingling of keys as she unlocked the front door. His distant cold demeanor instantly changed to a complete polar opposite as he greeted his loved one home.

Chris rushed over to Jill. He kissed her on the cheek. She giggled as she noticed his exuberant happiness that filled him so much. The both walked side-by-side into the sitting area. "Its so bright in here," Jill said deflecting the sunlight with her hand as she closed the drapes.

Chris somewhat stunned. "Was… wasn't it raining out?" He asked her quietly.

Jill smiled slightly as she leaned her head down smelling the lilies on the nightstand near the bed. She brushed her hair behind her ear as she turned to him. "No… it hasn't been. Its suppose to be raining later tonight though," she commented.

Chris stared at her blankly. He noticed her vagueness. Anger seem to protrude despite the painted smile on her face. "What's wrong honey?" He asked caressing her hands as he approached her.

She smiled as she raised her head and gazed into his eyes. A sensation of warmth and comfort furnished inside Chris. "Everything is fine," she answered gracefully batting her eyelashes. "Do you remember?" Jill asked nonchalantly. Chris stepped back and questioning her. "Nothing," she said hostilely as she marched into the bathroom shutting the door.

Chris scratched his head as he sat back down at the desk. All the paper work was suddenly arranged in a neat pile. He paused for a moment trying to collect himself and come to a realization. He took notice to a photograph at the edge of the desk. Chris with his arm around Jill. Beside them Sheva Alomar and her mentor Josh Stone as they arrived back from their mission in Kijuju.

His gaze broke, the latch from the bathroom door distracting him. "Jill, please. Talk to me." Chris pleaded as she paraded herself past him.

She opened her closet. An assortment of colors and outfits poured our of the overcrowded closet. She grabbed a hanger. "How can't you remember Chris," she said raising her voice. She shook her head and continued back to the bathroom.

Chris followed her. Jill pushed the dress dangling from the hanger against her, modeling in front of the floor length mirror. "Remember… remember what," Chris persisted as he walked beside her.

He stood shocked as his stomach fell to the floor as he looked into the mirror and noticed Jill wasn't there at all. "Do you remember what you did to me now?" She asked turning and facing him. Chris extended his arm. His armed slipped right through her. He ran out to the hallway. He turned to see an empty bathroom. He ran through the apartment frantic. The closet was suddenly empty with naked hangers swinging from the passing air. He grabbed the photograph on the desk. He slammed the frame down cracking the glass realizing Jill wasn't in it.

"Do you remember what you did," he heard again. The words kept repeating over and over. He grabbed his head as thoughts of Jill flashed through his head. He then remembered.

* * *

He heard Sheva screaming at him. "Don't shoot! You're going to kill her," Sheva shouted at Chris as he fired his weapon. He didn't want to hurt Jill. He was so persistent to remove that device from her chest. He felt so guilty and so enraged with himself. He needed to save her. He fired the weapon again. As soon as he pulled the trigger he knew what he had done. A sudden feeling of relief and pain rushed through his body. He saw the blood gush from Jill's chest as she fell to the ground. She extended her arm as if she was pleading with Chris. Despair filled her eyes as life was taken from her.

* * *

A tear ran down Chris' face as he awoke from his dream. He realized that his one true love… his partner died by his own hands. His own bullet. The walls and floors crumbled from his home. The roof blew off as the rain came pouring down. The rain stopped. An umbrella covered him. He looked down the metal rode and saw hands. Black gloves covered. He looked up. She smiled trying to reassure him. "I'm so sorry, Chris…" Her voice was soft and sympathetic. "Chris…" She repeated.

"Sheva…" Chris said. He looked down at the tombstone.

"Our partner. Our Friend. Our Hero. Jill Valentine. 1974-2009"

"What… she… she… she's really gone," Chris stuttered.

Tears filled Sheva's eyes. "She's still here. Inside", she said as she pressed her fingers against Chris indicating that Jill will always be in his heart.

* * *

Chris arrived home. Pouring rain outside. He sat himself in front of the desk. The picture at the edge. An absent Jill Valentine. Hangers clanked against each other. The sound of keys jiggling ran through his head. He kept rushing to the door to never see it open. He stood in the hall. He glared at the door. He pressed his back against the wall and crumbled as he fell to the floor. His face wrinkled as he cried out. He buried his face into his legs.

He opened his eyes. Dark inside. Rain against the windowsill mimicked through the apartment. He wiped the dry tears from his face. "I must've fallen asleep," he thought to himself. He looked at his watch. He tapped the glass with his fingers. The time has stopped. He grabbed onto the wall and pushed himself up.

"Chris," a woman said from the other room. He looked stunned in that direction. "In here," the woman called again.

Chris walked slowly through the dark hallway and turned the corner. There she sat at the edge of the bed. He looked up and down as a tear fell from his face. His face showed mixed emotion of happiness, hopefulness, confusion, fright. "Jill," he spoke as the woman glared at him.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who has read the story and alerted/favorited! Thankyou so much!!

One Day at a Time: Chapter Two

One Week Later:

Chris sits awkwardly in a chair. Leaned forward. His arms rest against his knees. His head in his hands, his eyes closed. A woman sits before him. She adjusts her glasses as she looks over the paperwork. The plaque on the door reads "Dr. Nimons. BSAA Psychologist." Chris feels himself oddly attracted to the uptown woman. He believes that she does not understand the world that he has been brought up in.

The woman continues going through her papers as Chris sits anxiously waiting. He stares at the clock hung on the wall next to her degree. The wall a pale green color. It gives him a weird feeling inside for some odd reason. The woman looks up. She starts to ramble on about who to focus the blame on trying to convince the brawny man that he had no wrongdoing.

Chris doesn't say much. He lets her talk as he keeps his eye on the ticking clock waiting for the hand to move to the three. The woman nonchalantly bring up Sheva Alomar or as the doctor calls her Miss. Alomar. Chris hesitates as he tries to pull together some sort of lie to feed to her. He claims to her that Sheva is doing well and… "coping with everything just fine."

Dr. Nimons nods at Chris. She turns the paper over and starts to scribble something down. The woman then switches focus from Miss. Alomar to Miss. Redfield, Claire Redfield. Chris pauses for several seconds. The hostility in the room is definite. Chris looks up. He locks eyes with the doctor. She shifts uncomfortable noticing the fire burning in his eyes.

* * *

Chris walks outside of the BSAA headquarters. His shirt has bloodstains on it. He zips his leather jacket up as he walks towards home in the pouring rain. He hums a happy tune while his boots make splashing noises in the rain that's turning into a definite flood. People on the street take notice of Chris and cross the street to get out of his way. The demeanor of the man is very… unique to say the least.

Chris arrives at his building. He takes the stairs up to his third floor studio apartment. His boots make a squishing noise with each step. He opens the door to his apartment, which was already unlocked. The answering machine near the door is blinking red indicating a new message. He closes the door and starts to strip his clothing off. He slips his jacket off his shoulders. He takes his shirt off, revealing his toned torso, and throws it near the laundry hamper.

He walks past the empty bathroom into the bedroom area. He unbuckles his belt and throws the belt onto the ground. He sits at the edge of the bed and unties his shoes. He throws his boots against the corner of his room. He pulls his pants down exposing his bare bottom. His pants lay before him on the floor. He sits on his bedside, in the nude, and lights a cigarette.

A woman walks out of the bathroom holding his bloody shirt. "You really shouldn't be so… untidy" she says.

One Week Earlier:

"Jill," Chris spoke as he glared at the woman sitting on his bedside.

"Yes," she spoke quietly.

"You're alive. But…" he hesitates. He runs over to her and kneels on the floor now being on level with her. "Are you okay?" He asks staring into her eyes.

"Chris," she says as she puts her hand up to his cheek. She smiles at him and leans in whispering into his ear. "You killed me."

"What!" Chris falls back onto his bum. He looks around noticing that Jill is gone. He hears footsteps behind him. "Stop," he shouts turning around.

Claire stops in her tracks staring at her brother on the floor. She used her spare key to enter his home. She puts her hand up to her chest in concern. "Chris… are you okay?" she asks walking over to him.

He flails his arm at her directing her to get away.

"What's going on?" she asks.

He stays on the ground and shields his eyes with his hand. He doesn't make a sound.

She steps forward. She pauses. "Who were you… talking to?" she asks.

He steps up. "Get out," he shouts pointing towards the door. She goes to say something. "I said get out," he screams at her. He then places his hands on her and forcefully brings her to the door.

"Don't shut me out! Chris!"

He slams the door shut. "Go away, Claire!"

Words are mumbled and then silence.

Claire has continued to try contacting her brother. He is persistent in avoiding his little sister. Maybe he knows the harm he might cause to her. Chris continued to see Jill every so often. He occasionally asked himself if the visions were real. Was she a ghost? Was she a hallucination? Was it really her or an interpretation?

* * *

Chris sat on his bed, naked, smoking a cigarette. Jill walked around. She tided up putting the clothes in the hamper. The phone rang. Chris didn't even think about answering. Not moving an inch. Very mannequin-like. The answering machine went off.

"Chris. It's me. Please answer. Please don't shut me out. Im here for you. I love you." Claire hung up.

Chris then looked around the room. Jill was gone and once again his clothes were scattered across the room.

The next morning on the news police officials discovered the body of BSAA psychologist, Dr. Nimons. She had been beaten and left for dead in her office…


	3. Chapter 3

One Day at a Time: Chapter Three

Two detectives stood in the same room where Chris made the ultimate decision to end someone's life. Someone who was just doing her job. His doctor. Dr. Nimons.

"There is no sign of sexual assault," agent Leigh said. "No notes on the table," she said as she kneeled down to the body.

"The cabinet is opened," Agent Curtis pointed out. "R-U," Agent Curtis read aloud reading the label on the cabinet door.

* * *

Chris stared blankly at the television as the reporter confirmed the body of Dr. Nimons was found. His emotions changed between anger, frustration, pleased, and then confusion, finally. He was wondering who killed Dr. Nimons. Was it him? He did have a bloody shirt after leaving her office. He can no longer remember the events that transpired in her office. He remembers her asking about his sister and then its all black. He has no idea what happened… what he did to Dr. Nimons.

* * *

She extended her arm admiring the ring around her finger. "Ugh… I hate this," Claire complained. She twirled the engagement ring around her finger.

"Don't worry, hun," her boyfriend… fiancé said as he came behind her wrapping his arms around her. "He's going through something. He needs time."

"I guess your right," she agreed. "You always remind me why I love you," she said turning around giving him a peck on the lips.

* * *

Later That Night:

Chris sat on his bed smoking yet again. It was that time of night and he needed to… relieve himself. He raised from his bed putting on his leather jacket and left home, not locking his door. It has become ritual to leave the door unlocked despite the neighborhood he lived. He traveled almost a mile where he now stands. He looked back and fourth as a tall woman walked beside him. She wrapped her arm around his body. "Looking for a good time, buddy?" The busty blonde said. Chris looked her up and down. Heels much to small for her large feet. Torn fishnets. A mini skirt that was once probably a belt. Her top a shear green color, nothing can get more tacky. Chris then looked at the woman's face. She was… unique looking, in a good way if she didn't have 5 pounds of pale blue eye shadow on. "Buddy, I don't got all day," she reminded him. He wasn't done 'examining' her, though. He went to her hair. The curly blonde… mop… which he assumed was a wig. "Forget this," she angrily said, letting her accent slip accidentally, walking away.

"Wait," Chris exclaimed. She turned around. She glared at Chris waiting for him to make a move. "I don't have that much," he said scrambling around in his pockets.

"Lets see what we can work out," she said examining the money in his hand.

* * *

Late night motel was the cleverly named local motel clad in blinking red lights. Room 8, Chris and the tall blonde walked too.

"Nice room" she said putting her chained purse near the door. "What do you wanna do," she flirted as she sat back on the bed. Her skirt lifted up revealing her black lace panties. Chris started to walk over and then he paused. She noticed. "Come here big boy," she directed with her finger.

Chris walked over and stood in front of her. "I don't bite," she said giggling. She grabbed Chris's hand and put it on her thigh. She guided his hand with hers up her thigh. He groaned slightly. "You like that," she said smiling.

Chris shook his head as an image popped in. Jill was on his bed as he climbed on top of the brunette woman ripping his shirt off, gently kissing her. He shook his head regaining focus of the blonde… streetwalker.

"This is wrong," Chris said lowly. She made a noise as she slide Chris' hand closer to her vagina. She slide his fingers under her panties pushing his hand forward. She moaned loudly as Chris pulled his hand back forcefully.

"What's wrong!" the woman exclaimed looking slightly shocked, close to how a deer looks in the headlights. Chris stayed silent. "Im getting outta here," she said. "This guy is…" the escort rambling on picking up her things. Chris grabbed her arm. "Let go of me!" After that screaming and yelling was heard from behind the door to room number 8.

* * *

Chris stumbled out of the motel room with a few bruises and scrapes on his body. The body of the woman can be seen as Chris closed the door. He stumbled down the street walking another mile. He finally got to his destination, a decent sized home. A couple of tears rolled down his face. He rang the door bell as he started to ramble on. "I screwed up. I really screwed up" he kept saying. A man answered the door.

"Chris! What happened," he said escorting Chris inside and on to the couch.

"I screwed up. I really… I wasn't thinking," Chris said as he looked up realizing who let him in. "Where is my sister," he started screaming!

"Calm down," the man said getting up. "Claire is out. She'll be back in no time. You want me to telephone her," he suggesting walking over to the phone.

Chris watched closely as the man walked over to the phone. He looked him up and down paying attention to the way his hips swayed back and fourth. Chris walked over to the man and started to grope him.

"What are you doing!" the man exclaimed pushing himself away from the buff man.

However, Chris was determined as he approached the man again, this time more forcefully.

* * *

Claire returned home. "Honey! I'm home," she happily called. "Where are you," she chuckled, thinking nothing can be wrong. She ran up the stairs and opened the bedroom door. Her face turned blue as she fell back into the wall, sliding down the wall, screaming, tears running down her face.


	4. Chapter 4

One Day at a Time: Chapter Four

Claire held a key. A plastic piece hung from the key. "10" was engraved onto the plastic piece. Claire checked into a hotel. She couldn't stand to go back into her house after the horrific scene she entered in on.

She sat in the corner of the room. A shoebox in front of her. She scrambled through the box going through the mementos. She held up several pictures as tears ran down her face. She hangs her head back, her hair lays flat against her face. She opens her mouth and lets out a silent scream.

* * *

A liquor bottle lays on its side. Short painted black fingernails push the bottle back and fourth. The woman's hair is tied back in a very loose ponytail. Her hair is messy. Her phones rings.

A man speaks, he has an African accent. "Sheva. Don't cut everyone out. Don't go back there. Back to that place. You have to stay strong and continue to train. Sheva… I'll come over later tonight to check up on you" Josh says as he hangs the phone up.

Just as her answering machine beeps Sheva pushes the bottle as it slides down the stairs, shattering.

* * *

"You did it again… didn't you?" Jill asked.

"I don't know. I don't remember!" Chris exclaimed.

"Stop! Stop it! Stop making excuses!!" She screamed at him.

"I don't remember" he shouted one last time before throwing an empty vodka bottle at the image. Jill's image disappeared, The vodka bottle collided with the mirror, shattering. Glass scattered across the floor.

Chris got up and walked towards the shards of glass. He looked at the pieces. In each glistening piece he saw moments of the past. Sheva was in one. Josh another. Jill in several. Claire and her fiancé in a few more. Dr. Nimons in one or two. The hooker from last night was in one. All the pieces started to come together. Chris fell to his knees as he started to remember everything.

* * *

Eight Hours Earlier:

Claire found the body of her fiancé. The scene she found was more than disturbing. The walls… floors were blood covered. Rope was found in various places of the room and on the body. The position of the body was that of a contortionist. The body had no clothes on. She screamed for hours upon the founding of her fiancé. Eventually the police arrived giving her good news. They had saved her fiancé.

* * *

Present Time:

Claire's cell phone rang. She answered the call. With the first spoken words she knew what was coming. "I'm sorry" the doctor stated confirming to her that her fiancé had not made it. The… damages seemed to be to much for him to handle. She never got to see his face light up again. She never got to hold his hand and tell him goodbye. Could she ever forgive the man who did this to her one true love?

* * *

At the same time the fiancé was brought in, another woman was admitted. A hotel manager found her body. She was alive when he initially called the police but the paramedic pronounced her dead on arrival. The woman with the long brown locks. Of course, Chris had no idea until her ripped the curly blonde wig from her head when he was fighting with her.

The detectives found the entire series of events very intriguing. First a very respected psychologist (Dr. Nimons) comes up dead. No forced entry. No sexual attack. Not premeditated, it seems. Than an escort (Starla) is found. No sexual attack. Not premeditated as well. And the same night the body of a newly engaged man is found. No forced entry. Not premeditated. The only difference? There was a sexual attack on the man. The police did believe that all the crimes were related and they have believed right as it turns out.

* * *

Chris sits looking at the shards of glass in fascination and confusion. He goes from the good memories as his life took a downward spiral all starting with one bullet while in Kijuju. He closed his eyes and remembered the memories, the good memories, of Jill Valentine… not to mention the memories of his current partner Sheva Alomar and memories of his beloved sister, Claire Redfield.

Chris walked into his closet and pulled a box down. He took something out. A metal object. He put the metal object into his belt. He closed his eyes as he walked out the apartment…

An hour has passed. Chris walked into the police station.

"A crime has been committed," he said calmly.

"What was the nature of the crime?" The police man asked not really paying attention to Chris's fidgeting.

"I… something bad happened. People were murdered," he finally said stuttering.

"Who was murdered sir?" The police man continued typing on the computer.

"Damn it listen to me!" Chris exclaimed pulling the gun (metal object) from his belt and aiming at the police officer.

Suddenly the entire police station was (finally) paying attention to the distressed man. Officers jumped Chris as the gun flew from his hand. The called for backup as its not easy to take down a 220 pound man pumped on steroids.

Jill watched in the corner. She had her arms crossed and her foot against the wall. She watched as the men tackled Chris and tried to calm him down. She shook her head in disappointment.

* * *

Chris was escorted into a jail cell. He had handcuffs on. He sits on the bench. His head hangs low. Jill appears beside him. "Don't think you'll get rid of me that easily" she whispers to him…


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the extremely long delay! I hope this chapter makes up for the wait!

* * *

One Day at a Time: Chapter Five

The guards have become use to the senseless ramblings of the prisoner in the cell against the corner wall. The guards walk past and hear him having… conversations. About the past. About the murders. About everything. Of course, they think the man has lost it… and they're probably right. However, in Chris Redfield's mind Jill Valentine is standing right beside him listening and responding every minute.

Chris has been in his cell for quite some time now. Awaiting trial among other things. Claire has visited him. Only once. She discovered he was the one who killed her fiancé. Sheva visited Chris a few times and once with Josh. Sheva informed Chris that Claire had moved away. "She needed a fresh start," Sheva explained.

His appearance has changed drastically in a not that big time span. His muscles are fading away as his weight drops dramatically. Loss of hair as his face becomes increasingly unrecognizable. His visitors… well visitor (Sheva) is shocked (and disappointed) more and more every time she visits Chris.

* * *

Finally, today was the day. The day Chris Redfield was being transferred from his jail cell to a psychiatric hospital, as part of a plea deal brought on by his lawyers and the judge. The guards come to take Chris into the squad car. Jill walks right by Chris's side into the police squad car. She sits by him. He stares at her with hope in his eyes. She stares blankly at him. Then turns away not changing her bland expression.

* * *

Shots are fired. The woman holding the weapon doesn't flinch, not even a blink as she continuously fires the gun. "Sheva," a man says walking towards the woman. She continues shooting at the target at the end of the room. "Sheva," he calls again. She continues to ignore the man as she fires at the target. Josh puts his hand against the weapon lowering her hands.

She clears her throat. "Yes," she answers her eyes shifting across the room.

* * *

Static on the television screen. Blank expressions. A nurse sitting near a window smoking a cigarette. Chris looks back and fourth examining the place he now calls home. Black and white stretch pants. A shirt 2-sizes too big. He sits in the main hall. The smoking nurse walks back to the nurses station and starts shuffling around the medication.

Chris gets up and walks straight entering the hall, going to his room, which he shares with a schizophrenic named Joey. Chris has the room mainly to himself since Joey keeps getting himself thrown into solitary confinement. Chris sits at the edge of the bed. Jill walks into the room. She sits next to him rubbing his shoulder. He turns to look at her and sees nobody is there.

* * *

"Its time to go home," Josh comments.

"I need to continue… continue training. Make myself stronger. I… I need to…"

"Sheva… You will find a way to cope with all that has… plagued you… us… everyone was affected by the Kijuju mission," Josh explained.

"Not everyone!" she shouts. "Not the same way," she adds walking towards the door.

* * *

After 5 minutes of sitting alone in his room a nurse enters. She tells Chris that it is time for his therapy. He sits on the lounge chair talking to the shrink. Security awaits outside in case of any… interruptions.

* * *

"Listen please. I'm trying to help," Josh continued.

"If you want to help leave me alone!"

"Sheva… this isn't like you. Whats going on? Talk to me, I'm here for you."

"No one is 'here' for me!" she shouts.

* * *

Chris talked to the shrink, his new doctor. He rambled on and on about almost everything. At this time, his shrink nodded agreeing with the recovering man. Knowing that he is on the right track to ridding himself of those unforgiving memories and visions.

While Chris is on the right path Sheva is taking a step… several steps backwards. She turns to Josh and screams at him. No matter how much he tries to help she doesn't see it that way and wants to be left alone. Josh knew Sheva had gone through to much trauma in her life that she wouldn't be able to return to normal living. Josh originally talked the BSAA out of ordering Sheva to see a psychiatrist, telling them she was okay in his care. The BSAA even came close to discharging Sheva and taking away her gun and badge. An idea they are going to come to regret.

* * *

Sheva pulled her gun as Josh went on and on. She shouted at the man. "Stop talking!" Tears built up in her eyes. Josh went on about something. "Please stop," she continued as her hand started to shake.

"Sheva, please. You know me. We've been through…"

"Stop talking!" Sheva shouted one last time as she pulled the trigger.


	6. Chapter 6

Woo, a new chapter! Lol. Sorry for the delay. I've been preoccupied but I'm now back and focused back on the story so the updates will be in a more timely fashion! Thankyou for everyone who has been reading and keeping up, thankyou!

* * *

One Day at a Time: Chapter Six

Sheva stared mouth wide opened as Josh's body fell to the ground. A million thoughts ran through her mind. The gun aimed straight. She didn't lower her hands. She stayed completely still. Employees at the BSAA training facility ran in after hearing the gunshot. They looked at Sheva and then at Josh's body and then back at Sheva. "I didn't have a choice," she says tears running down her face. "I didn't have a choice…"

* * *

"You're doing great Mr. Redfield," the doctor said praising his positive recovery!

"Thank-you," Chris said coyly. Chris is now a very quiet… vague type of person.

"If you continue like this we will be able to negotiate terms of your release," the shrink continued.

Chris didn't respond back. His guilt bottled up inside. He didn't even crack a smile. He hung his head low burying his head in his hands.

* * *

Three Weeks Later:

"Your story seems to have stayed consistent," a woman says adjusting her glasses turning her notepad papers over.

"Consistent… why is that weird?" Sheva asks.

"No…" the woman says catching herself. "No, not weird. So… he attack you, first?"

"Yes for the ten thousandth time! He came at me! I had no choice… unfortunately." Sheva says leaning back in her chair smirking at the woman.

The woman glances up at Sheva. A cold chill runs down her spine. "Excuse me," she says getting up and leaving the room. The woman walks out the door to her office. She acknowledges the guard outside her door and continues walking down the hall. She enters another office. "She is not right. She needs help… immediately."

"Doctor, we cannot start jumping around making outrageous accusations!"

"Im not making accusations, sir! You ordered me to evaluate her. I have and my findings are that… are that she is not right in the head. She is not healthy! She needs immediate…" The doctor is cut off by commotion outside in the hallway.

The doctor and the man run out into the hall. "What the hell is going on out here?" The man asked becoming enraged.

They see a guard laying face down in the hall as a few more guards fill the hall. At the end of the hall they see Sheva running out the exit doors.

"Great," the doctor says sighing. "Well your perfect little angel just assaulted an office again and fled the scene!"

* * *

Chris sat on a bench. The dozens of people conversing became one big mumble in his head. He was told he had a visitor. He sat patiently. Sheva finally emerged from the doors. She looked slightly paranoid and anxious.

She walked over and hugged Chris and quickly sat down. "I don't have long, Chris. I heard your making progress and I have never been as happy for you! Im proud of you! But… I might be going away for a while. I need to leave town today and I don't really know when I'll be back."

"Sheva, please talk to me! Im here for you," Chris said staring apathetically into her eyes.

She shakes her head. "I need to go now," she says getting up.

Chris grabs her hand. "Sheva, please don't leave. I heard about Josh…"

She pulls her hand away. "Oh… and what is this nonsense that you heard," she asks raising her voice.

"Sheva… calm down. You might… you should talk to somebody…"

"I don't know what you think happened! Talk to who? Talk to you! Some crazed out maniac who kills hookers! Or what! Some shrink? Some shrink who's getting paid hundreds of dollars to 'evaluate' me! She knows nothing," Sheva starts screaming jumping from topic to topic. "She knows nothing!" Sheva screamed as she started hitting Chris (not hard) in the chest. "She knows nothing! Nothing about me! Nothing about Josh! Nothing!" She continued screaming as guards dragged her away and sedated her. Chris stared in shock as his friend, his only friend was dragged away and turned into a vague representation of a memory of what an amazing, kind-hearted person she use to be.

* * *

"It was the most horrific… quiet… different… out of body experience that I have ever experience," Chris stated. The man seemed to be in some sort of shock, however, it has not compromised his progress. The visions of Jill Valentine seemed to have become more and more nonexistent.

"They told me that she is in custody now" his shrink informed him.

"That's… I hope she gets the help she needs," Chris says looking down.

"Whats the matter?"

"It's my fault. It's all my fault! If I was never this… out-of-control I could have been there and I could have taken care of her!"

"Chris, don't blame yourself. Sheva still has you. She will get help and you and her can there for each other in no time. Take things one day at a time. They aren't that bad. You have these… experiences and go on life's journey. In the end it all comes down to a sort of meaning… a reason and everything makes sense…"

* * *

Chris laid in bed that night wondering what meaning… what reason he has for living. What did he do that made the world better… or worse.

Sheva laid in a hospital bed, cuffed to the bed bars. She tried to realize why she was in the hospital especially handcuffed to the bed bars. She remembers talking to Chris and then blacking out. She hears the doctors and officers talking in the hall. The term personality disorder can be heard being thrown around…

Chris shifted in bed tossing and turning. Jill walks into his room. She puts her hand on his shoulder. He stops tumbling in his sleep. She climbs into his bed with him and wraps her arms around him. "Its okay. Everything will be alright" she whispers. He smiles and sleeps soundly that night. In the morning he wakes. He looks to his side and notices he is alone. Was it dream? Did it really happen, at least happen to him…


	7. Chapter 7

One Day at a Time: Chapter Seven

Chris went to therapy for the next few weeks. Everyday his shrink, his lawyer, and some government officials went through the terms of Chris's release if he was ever to be released, of course his lawyer and shrink were pushing for the release of the "born-again" Redfield.

Chris continued his sessions with his demeanor becoming more and more positive. He has actually by some miracle becoming an optimistic person. Was it the idea of starting over? Was it him coming to terms with the past? Or… was it the visions of Jill Valentine? That weren't as nonexistent as he told his shrink they were.

Success! His final day at the psychiatric hospital was to be next Monday. Only a week left, he thought to himself. He kept to himself as he usually did and he continued going to therapy. Jill Valentine usually appeared to him at night. He still wasn't sure if they were visions or dreams or a mixture of both.

* * *

Sheva Alomar was now in custody of the BSAA. After her involvement in the death of her mentor Josh Stone among other incidents the BSAA took control of the troubled young woman. After being diagnosed with split personality disorder the BSAA saw a perfect opportunity to test their new "in development" techniques and medications on her.

Everyday the small part of Sheva that still was Sheva was being crushed and belittled into a mere memory. Did the techniques have an effect? Yes. Did the medications treat her? Yes. However the side effects were far from a compromise. Now the kind-hearted woman was a mere zombie staring senselessly at white painted walls with a blank expressionless face.

* * *

Monday morning! Chris was oddly happy. His happiness was exuberant! His shrink started to second-guess her original decision for him to be released. A car pulled up. Chris was given a list of medication he must stay on by court order. A random checkup every week to keep check on him. Unbeknownst to Chris his medication was increased by a great amount now that he wasn't under hospital care despite seeing the shrink once every week. The increased dosage was proper procedure the hospital clarified.

* * *

Was the BSAA turning into an Umbrella-type company? Manufacturing certain so-called helpful drugs and marketing them to the general public. The BSAA wasn't being called into question by doctors or scientists in this quaint little town. Their "drugs" haven't been spread worldwide as of yet. Being handed off to the local psychiatric home and hospitals. The drugs did have dramatic effects on the recipient.

Sheva Alomar was one of the first test subjects… recipients of these _helpful _drugs. A wing of the BSAA headquarters was devoted to developing these drugs and then testing them. The subjects were properly taken care of, however, they didn't require such extensive care after being hyped up on drugs that basically drained all life from them.

* * *

Chris returned home for the first time. The air seemed thick and humid! A fog seemed to fill the air. Quiet… nothing but silence. Eerie in its desertedness. So empty. He opened the bathroom door trying to give the house more life. He heard a noise. He looked quickly down the hall. A chair scraped against eh hardwood floor. He heard the noise again. He quickly but quietly advanced down the hall. He turned the corner.

Jill Valentine was rearranging the furniture. She turned the chair and sat down, crossing her legs. She glared at the man. She raised her head high and gave him a look that made him feel bothered in both a sexual and disturbed way.

"You're not real," he said out loud.

"Of course I am, Chris," she said raising from her chair.

"This can't be real," he said raising his hand placing it on his temple. He quickly took some medication out and swallowed the pills dry.

"Chris… Im real," Jill said approaching him. Chris looked up. Her form was becoming hazy. "See I'm real," she said placing her hand on this chest. He groaned in uncomfortable pleasure. She started rubbing his chest back and fourth and continued to pull his shirt up.

"You're not real," he continuously said quietly. "Stop!" Chris shouted pushing Jill to the floor. He blinked in the instance and stared at the abandoned room.

Was she even there? Was it just in his head? But wait, the furniture was rearranged… how can a vision do that? Did Chris himself do that?

Chris wrote those questions down looking… searching for answers. He didn't know what to do. All he knew was he had to continue with the medication and these visions/hallucinations would stop… or would they?

* * *

Chris laid in his bed. A book on his chest and a small line of drool dripping from his wide open mouth. It was now nighttime. The entire day has passed by… finally. He was finally feeling more settled into his house especially considering the pleased and rested expression plastered on his face.

Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. The only noise that can be heard throughout the desolated home. The clock struck midnight. Chris shot up from bed! At the same time the clock struck midnight, making a weirder tick-tock noise, the doorbell rang. Chris, not realized the time, didn't find the late night interruption odd. He wiped the drool from his chin with the back of his hand and through the book on the desk.

He walked down the hall. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. He unlatched the chain. Tick-tock. Tick-Tock. He unlocked the door. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. He opened the door.

"Hello Chris…" the pocket-sized woman said holding a bag with the classic medic symbol plastered against it.


	8. Chapter 8

I want to thank everyone who has followed the story so far! It means so much to me. There are only three chapters left so wooo! Lol. I hope you continue to read and enjoy the final three chapters!

* * *

One Day at a Time: Chapter Eight

Chris sat on the lounge chair at his doctor's office. He opened up about the first week back at home. How the first day was eerily quiet and abandoned like. He didn't mention the Jill vision he had that day. However, it seems the medication is working. He hasn't had a vision since then. Maybe it's the fact that he has a new roommate, Rebecca Chambers.

* * *

The keys clanked together as Chris shuffled around trying to find the door key. He dropped the keys. He grunted as he picked them back up, Shuffling around still. He found the key and inserted it into the keyhole. Almost immediately Rebecca opened the door. "Hey you!" She was ecstatically happy seeing the slightly muscular man. Chris was putting weight and muscle back on since leaving the psychiatric home.

"Hey," Chris said unenthusiastically. What took her so long to open the door, Chris thought trying to cause tension. He didn't say anything about it to her.

"I was waiting for you to come home. I want to show you something," she said running into the bedroom area. She wore a pink tank top and patterned pajama pants. Her hair slightly longer than her S.T.A.R.S. days.

"What is it," Chris yelped trying to fake his excitement. He walked through the hall into the bedroom area. The closet door was wide open and Rebecca's bag was on the floor of the closet.

She sat on the bed with her legs crossed. She opened a book up. It was a scrap book. "I made it," she told him. "It's a scrap book. Memories. I thought we could... Go through it together…"

* * *

The government has opened an investigation on the BSAA. Their techniques and experiments were being called into question. Another Raccoon City incident was feared and most likely probable if there was no interference.

However, right now, Sheva was in harms way. A part of her was dying more and more every time she swallowed another pill. The government couldn't remove Sheva from their care. Her name was included on the complaint as one of their subjects. The government knew they had no power to remove their "patients" until they had more information. They were just hoping there was no serious, longtime effect of the drugs they have been admitting to Sheva and other patients.

* * *

Chris and Rebecca go through the scrap book together… reminiscing. Most of the pictures are dated in June and July and stop at July 22 (1998) the day before S.T.A.R.S. was sent out to the Arklay Mountains.

Some earlier pictures show Rebecca with waist-length hair.

"You looked good," Chris points out.

She blushes. "Oh, thank you, Chris." Rebecca says bowing her head down in embarrassment trying to hide her red cheeks. She runs her hands through her short light brown hair.

Chris smiles at her. "Lets keep moving," Chris says noticing Rebecca, wanting to make her feel more comfortable.

Rebecca turns the page. Chris sighs uncomfortable and sits back. "Oh… Im sorry," she says quickly covering the picture with her hand. "Im sorry… she meant a lot to you, didn't she?"

Chris remains silent. Rebecca slides her hand over and rests it atop his. She smiles at him. He smiles back. He leans in. She does the same closing her eyes slightly. He goes to kiss her.

* * *

Chris's psychiatrist requested the files on Rebecca Chambers after becoming concerned with Chris's story. The folder is delivered to her. She walks to the desk with the package and drops the file on the desk. She rips the top off and then pulls the folder out. She opens it up and sees the files, which start back in 1997. She turns the pages getting to 2010. The psychiatrist… is in borderline beyond belief in what she discovers, as all her fears come true, about the former medic to the S.T.A.R.S. Bravo team.

* * *

There lips meet and Chris quickly pulls back. He looks down at the picture. "I'm sorry," he says.

"Its my fault," Rebecca said taking blame as she usually does. She quickly gets up and runs to the bathroom, shutting the door.

Chris places the scrap book on the table. He hears Rebecca crying. "Rebecca… are you alright?" He asks, noticing his stupidity. She's crying obviously she isn't alright. "Rebecca," he calls twisting the doorknob. Its locked. "It was harmless. Don't be hard on yourself." He twists the knob again. Suddenly the door is unlocked. The door swings opened. Chris falls back slightly…

Noticing Rebecca isn't in the room. He still hears her crying slightly. "Stop it! Stop it!" He cries!

"Its alright, Chris."

He turns and sees Rebecca walking towards him, from the bedroom area. Her shape and face flash for a second appearing as Jill and then flash right back to Rebecca. He still hears the crying as it grows louder and louder. Rebecca gets closer and closer towards him.

"Chris, its alright."

The crying gets louder. Rebecca approaches Chris, right at his feet as she disappears. The crying comes into focus as he looks into the bathroom and see's her crying on the bathroom floor…

* * *

Woooo! Now there are only two chapters left! Lol.


	9. Chapter 9

One Day at a Time: Chapter Nine

"Now Entering" the sign reads. The motor rawrs as the woman drives well above the speeding limit. Her ponytail blows in the wind as she drives to her destination.

* * *

Chris lays in bed. He stares blankly at the ceiling. A rumbling noise. He sits up in bed and looks around. Completely empty. "Rebecca!" Chris shouts repeatedly. "Rebecca!" He continues to shout. A cracking noise. He looks up. The ceiling is splitting. Pieces of the ceiling fall to the ground as the ceiling collapses. He raises his arms to cover his face.

Chris suddenly shoots up in bed and lets out a quiet scream. He notices the dark bedroom. He looks at the ceiling… in relief. It was just a dream. He sighs. He looks to his side and sees Rebecca sleeping calmly. After the crying outburst, the night before, they both could use a good nights rest.

* * *

The statement that was released to all the news outlets early in the morning.

"The BSAA does not and will never intentionally cause pain or injury to anyone! We are aware of the recent claims of abuse and the concerns of the general public. We assure you not to worry and that our organization is undergoing in-depth observation and anyone who is not following the instructions down to the letter will be dismissed and properly punished."

Some called it a cover-up. Others believed it to be the truth… but those were in small numbers. Some got a sense of protection and security and hope. Others continued with their negativity and fear of another Raccoon City incident.

* * *

Chris opens the pill bottle. He takes two pills out and opens a water bottle. He drinks down the pills putting both bottles on the corner of the table. Chris turns around and sees Rebecca still sleeping and bundled under the blankets. A knock at the door.

Chris looks through the peephole. An automatic smile as he anxiously opens the door. "Claire," he says staring at the woman. He surprises her and wraps his arms around her. She stands there, motionless. She doesn't return the favor. When he backs away she has a look of being confused… remorse… trying to forgive.

"I thought about this moment a dozen of times. I want to forgive you for what you did. But… you hurt all those people. How can you do all those things to those people? Your hurt so many people. You hurt me. Your own sister!"

"Claire… I know, I disappointed you. I disappointed a lot of people… myself even. But I'm on the right track now. I've gotten help and I would love it if you can let me back into your heart and be a part of my life… my new life…"

She cracks a smile. A very tiny smile and then quickly hides it.

Chris notices. He has slight sense of relief. He laughs slightly.

"Chris… is everything alight?" He hears Rebecca calling him.

Chris turns around. "I almost forgot…" He says turning around back and fourth. Claire stares at him confusedly. "Come… I have a guest. I don't believe you two have met. " He brings Claire into the bedroom area.

Claire stares around the room. "Umm… who?" She asks covering the room.

"Right there," he points. Rebecca is stretching as she gets out of bed. "On the bed. Rebecca. I know I've mentioned her before."

"Chris. I think you should sit down." Claire walks in front of him. "Chris… come sit down here." She pulls his arm to the bed.

He looks. "Where did she go… she was right there…"

"Chris there is no one there… Chris listen to me…"

"No, this cant be… this cant be happening again…" He looks at the closet. Rebecca's bag is gone. "No… no… no…" He starts to mumble incoherently.

"Chris, look at me. Focus on me. Focus. Chris! Listen!"

"Claire, get out! Get out! Please leave… leave before I hurt you. Please," he pleads with his sister. "Please…" He whispers as a tear runs down his face.

"No, Chris. Im here. Im here for you. Chris focus on me! Listen to me…"

He continues to plead as his voice goes from sympathetic and concerned to dark and angered. He pushes Claire back. She falls onto her back on the carpet. She crawls backwards staring at her brother who is changing before her eyes.

"You! You did this!" He starts accusing her. "You killed Jill! You killed Rebecca! You put them in my head!" He flails his arms wildly in the air. He suddenly stops hearing footsteps.

"Chris… calm down," his doctor says emerging from the hallway. "She didn't do anything," she motions to Claire.

"But…" Chris turns back and fourth. "She was right here… I was doing so good… I thought… I wanted you to be proud of me, both of you," he stares at them both sympathetically.

Chris leans his head back. He puts his hands up. Covering his face. He remembers the time he (thought) he spent with Rebecca. Then he calmly asks. "How'd she die…"

* * *

Four Months Earlier:

"This is officer Chambers requesting immediate backup… We are outnumbered and…" the radio dies. She sighs throwing the radio down on the ground. She reloads her weapon as an explosion goes off nearby. A guy crouches near her as he reloads his weapon.

"What do we do?" The man asks. He has a heavy Spanish accent.

"We have to fight… We cannot hold out that long like this!"

"Do you really think we have a fighting chance?" He preps his weapon.

Rebecca sighs closing her eyes. She grips her weapon. "Lets move!"

Gunfire and explosions can be heard…

That was the last time Rebecca Chambers was heard from. However, official reports declare the woman M.I.A. and not deceased…

* * *

Only one more chapter left! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and will continue reading! Thankyou!


	10. Chapter 10

The last chapter of this story! I want to thank everyone who has favorited, alerted, commented and read the story! After all these chapters I really wanted to continue on. I hope everyone enjoys the last chapter!

* * *

One Day at a Time: Chapter Ten

The sound of pouring rain. A faint noise… a word can be heard. Trees around the man. The trees fade. Suddenly the man is inside. Alone. Finally he can make out the word. "Chris." He continues to hear his name. A woman's voice. Finally everything comes into focus. The pouring rain is gone. Claire kneels besides him calling his name calmly. "Chris," she says again resting her hand against his leg.

He looks at her. They make eye contact. He looks sympathetic… however, it seems as if he is hiding something much more… dangerous.

"Chris… we have to go…" Claire stands up. Chris's doctor is behind Claire towards the hallway.

Chris looks down. He hears Claire call him a couple more time. He gets up. "I know. We need to…" He looks around. "Claire! Where are you?" The room is suddenly empty. "Claire," he calls once more. He continues to hear her call his name though. He hears his name called once more. He turns around.

"Hello Chris…"

"J… Jill…?"

Suddenly Jill appears at Chris's side. "You didn't think I'd leave you all alone… did you?"

"I… I… I don't know… Wait, whats going on here?"

"Baby… you have one final mission before we can start over again."

Chris becomes extremely confused. Then, suddenly its like a light bulb went off. "I understand…" He walks over to the closet and takes a box from the top shelf down. He opens the box. He wraps his hand around the gun and places the barrel against his forehead.

"Its time," Jill says quietly.

Chris pulls the trigger. Everything turns black. Quiet.

"Chris… Chris…"

He opens his eyes. Claire is back again. Standing before him. No time has gone by.

"We need to leave now," she says.

Chris turns back and fourth. Jill is nowhere in sight. He thinks for a moment. He leans over. He turns to the doctor. "Can I say goodbye to my sister…" He motions hinting he wants to say goodbye privately.

She nods and walks out of the room. They hear the front door close.

"Chris… Im not going anywhere. Im always going to be here," Claire says.

He grunts. He gets up and walks over to the closet.

"Whats that?" Claire says raising her hand up to her chest as she sees Chris drag the box down from the top shelf.

Chris places the box on the ground and kneels before it. He opens the box.

"Oh no…" Claire says stepping back. Chris looks up and sees Jill standing behind Claire. She smiles at him as he wraps his hand around the gun.

* * *

"We want to assure everyone that any conflicts and setbacks that we have faced have been resolved. The BSAA has a duty to protect and serve the citizens of this country. We do not and will never take anything for granted. That is all I can say at this moment, thank-you," the BSAA spokesperson said at a conference before leaving hastily.

Sheva Alomar… was she doing better? Some people say yes but the people who are slow to answer might know better. Sheva Alomar is currently placed in the rehab facility associated with the BSAA. She is confined to a wheelchair. Why? Not because her legs are immobile. All the treatments and techniques that were performed has left the woman with no power to move herself… at least at this point in time. No one will ever know if she will get better.

* * *

Three Weeks Later:

"He's awake!" Claire comes running from the hospital room. She runs back into the room. A few seconds later a doctor and nurse come following.

Chris has finally awaken from the coma he was in and after firing the gun into his own self.

The doctor goes around to the side of the hospital bed. He checks Chris out. He looks into his eyes and monitors his heart rate among a few other things. His eyes are opened, normally now. No speech however. The doctors weren't sure if his speech would ever return.

* * *

Two Weeks Later:

Claire feels someone tap her shoulder. She picks her head up and looks at Chris who is laying in the hospital bed. "Oh, I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep," she says stretching.

"Who… who are you?" Chris asks staring blankly at her.

"Chris! You can talk! Im so happy," she says wrapping her arms around him. "Its me, Claire, don't you remember me?"

"Claire… you're not Claire. Last time I saw Claire was… 1998. When I left for Raccoon City."

"Uh… stay here. I'll be right back…" Claire rushes into the hallway. She catches the doctor. "He doesn't remember anything. He doesn't remember me."

"Claire, you knew this was a risk. He severely damaged his brain. His memory has a 99 percent chance of never returning. He remembers what he does and that's most likely it…"

Claire walks slowly back into the room. "I remember you," Chris says quietly. Claire rushes over. "But… you look so different. You're going to be 19 soon, right?"

"Oh…" Claire looks down. "Chris… I have something to tell you…"

* * *

A woman grunts as she is pulling herself up on the parallel bars. She makes it to the end. A man wraps her arms around him and places her into the wheelchair. "Thanks," she says.

"You're doing better! Im so proud of you!"

Sheva smiles at the man.

The BSAA has changed… well at far as the general public can see. They claim to be serving the citizens as well as they can be. Sheva is almost back to her old self. She is scheduled to leave and return home within the next week.

Whats number one on her check list? To visit her old partner, Chris Redfield.

* * *

Claire leaves the hospital room after going through the last 12 years of events. Chris still doesn't believe her. He is trying so hard to remember. He hears a whisper next to him. His name is being called. He turns. Jill is sitting in the chair. "Who are you? What are you doing here!"

"Oh, baby. You knew I wouldn't leave you." She walks over to him.

"This isn't real! Please stop!" Chris is more then confused now especially since he doesn't even know who Jill is anymore. "Please stop!" He gets up and tries to walk out into the hall. The monitors start to alert. A nurse runs in. Chris begins to struggle as another nurse enters the room. A doctor enters with some security guards. "Stop!" Chris screams out one more time as he hears Jill laughing. The doctors sedate him.

* * *

Was Chris seeing a ghost? Has he gone completely insane? Not exactly. The grief from killing his partner caused severe emotional damage. As a result of denial he made his own reality out of a memory of his former partner. However, the memory was flawed and the outcome turned out to be much worse.

Chris lays in the hospital bed. He is strapped down. He wakes up and starts to shake. He cannot move. Jill walks over to him. She stares down at him. Another woman walks beside Jill. Her hair is short. Chris sees a glimpse of the medic emblem. She leans over and asks Chris. "Can you find me?" She vanishes. Jill Then leans over and asks the same question. "Can you find me?" She vanishes as well.

Chris will never understand what exactly the women meant…

Now, Chris is forever haunted by a tainted vague memory of his former partner…

* * *

Water can be heard dripping. A ceiling light swings as the breeze blows throw the small dark room. A fence towards the back of the room. A woman can be heard crying. He hands are confined to the fence. She is to tired to struggle anymore. Her short disheveled hair. She hangs her head low. Beside her a woman lays. Her longish hair in an untidy ponytail.

A man walks in. He has a sinister grin as he stares at the two women. "Hmm… Lets see if you're going to be able to tell me what I need today" he laughs as he walks over to them…

* * *

I had a pretty hard time writing the ending trying to make it just right without giving that much away. Like I said earlier after all the chapters I really wanted this story to continue on... after this chapter its obvious that the story can go on. I might possibly write another story revolving around the woman... women who are captured, one being Rebecca Chambers.

Thank-you all for reading!


End file.
